Koren
Koren (Played by Zsus/Zeioph) is a former Tower student, now more of an associate who was taught in the arts of Shadow magic until his leave to practice himself in Void magic with the guidance of Kashnaru, a spirit bound to his scythe, being the only known human practicioner of the Void. Today he resides in a remote location unknown to most, only referred as "The Asylum". Personality Within the first week Koren spent in the tower, it was made clear to those around him that he was definately not of something to be called normal or socially sane. Despite from time to time showing almost even psychopathic sides of himself, Koren in truth is no less and no more than a sociopath. "I love to be insane" A brilliant and a scholarly mind even from his arrogant, blunt and bloodthirsty outer shell, outwits and matures many of his age just with a completely different mindset from the "norm". His mind is one of his greatest weapons, including the psychological kind of warfare. You wouldn't guess Koren to be fond of literature of any kind from the first impressions. Koren's alignment attitude is simple, he represents only and purely self interest, able to be reasoned with if there is something of his interest involved in for him "Everything is with it's price" Koren isn't necessarily an evil person even with his tendecies to extreme, even gruesome violence, for Koren will protect those that he counts among his interests, stopping at nothing for them. Though from time to time his circle of "aquintances" changes constantly, depending solemly on his current goal. Even though his opportunistic nature, Koren is highly unlikely of betraying those who he'd have struck a deal with or share the same ideals towards whatever it was. "Even the shadiest are with a code" A master manipulator, Koren's silver tongue speaks to each what they'd like or not to like to hear at the time given, whichever favored him more, it turning the odds in his favor time after time. Still proven more useful, if reasoned with and turning his menace on the common enemy instead. Over everything in the end, Koren is a free soul that strives for solely his own good and better, even on the expense of the others if they are unfortunate to get on his way, or just foolish to stick into his business. "Not to offend, but on purpose" He holds minimum to no regard of human life, being quite of a misanthrope in fact. Koren's understanding of emotions is way twisted of a normal persons. He is unlikely to feel any remorse of his actions, without any sort of guilt at all, nor fear. His cycle of emotions mostly concist of wrath, greed and then there is the null state wherein he perhaps the easiest to confront. In general Koren sees emotions more as a burden than a liability, him having made only one exception on this which he still does not announce in public. To appeal to his "feelings" is simply completely futile for he listens to two sounds, the sound of his reason, and what he'd desires. "Emotions are nothing short of a psychic suicide" Abilities Koren with the basic Shadow training behind him, now focusing on his skills on the art of the Void. Enhancing his already vast skillset with his melee training he can be highly considered as an anti-mage, some could say even an assassin. Koren specialices in killing other magic and their casters swift and effectively. Koren's shadow set consists of the basic shadow spells with blasts and such, going more in to illusion and dislocation with it for lightning quick unseen travel. While not a master, certainly an adept level after picking up teaching himself. Doesn't practice shadow magics over void and his melee capabilities that much nowadays His Void arsenal then consists of a lot of things. Basically since it's manipulating the energy of magic itself, it can have hundreds of different displays. Basically voiding focuses on neutralizing the enemy's magic, turning it against it even and nullifying it completely for concussive periods of time. Also being struck by void magic is to bring immense, crippling pain on the target, applies more on magical targets and a bit loosely on the non magical. Regarding his "art", Koren definately has a lot of cards left in his pocket clearly not wishing to reveal his full hand to everyone. The downside being the immense and vast amount of energy his magic requires, him having to be extremely thoughtful about how he uses it at his earlier stages of development. Still, his influence of Kashnaru would increase his voiding capabilites about a hundred and thirty times, the downside being he would not be able to sustain it for too long with his current development stage. As previously stated Koren is an adept in melee combats. Knife, sword, scythe, you name it. Koren has a strong sense for survival taking any chance and using any weapon or tactic to best his opponent. He is definately everything but ashamed to fight dirty. Being able to imbue his main weapon, his scythe Kashnaru with drawing void energy from around to strenghten his melee attacks roughly ninefold. Koren would also carry his infamous wristguardblade with a multiple amount of daggers at all time. So Koren is definately not afraid of a direct face to face combat, his age and by that his physical body being one of his main weaknesses. With these, Koren is always bound to leave a trail of blood, limbs and bodies behind if there was any fighting to begin with. Relations To know of Koren's view towards some for the moment is impossible unless he has spoken his mind out aloud, which he rarely does. His opinion of people and relation to them changes whenever if they are useful or not to him at the given time on how they interfere with his business, but he is with quite many general notions towards the people around him. Koren is least to none likely to care about what was spoken of him for he'd know the sole truth himself, amused how it is so hard for people to wrap their minds around. Alexander Vyrell - Mainly sees him as a weak, undiscpilined leader but knows him to follow reason, has even developed a lasting respect towards Alex, the only one of the tower he mainly seeks out with either bargains on mind or just to share news. Also the only one who has realized that Koren is necessarily not a bad person and can certainly be reasoned with, with enough patience. For this Koren usually reaches out with him in affairs that concern the tower and him. Roe - Is highly amused of the fact that how serious Roe takes every of his words. Uses this to mess with his mind. Doesn't truly have anything against him, just enjoys fooling him even if it was quite heavy subjects. All in all, Koren sees Roe's role as the comical relief of the tower and it's freakshow. Glace Kori - Glace can be officially named as the only person Koren would reach out to another plane and back. Koren's romantical interest, yet to others he wouldn't declare this too much as he'd have them believe that her goals and interests are among his, which is a codeword for romantical interest that cannot be left unnoticed. Clay Keiper - Views Clay as extremedly naive, easily manipulated if it was his feelings or sense of honour. Would sometimes actually feel a bit bad about himself stepping on his toes, but in a proud way. Has started to regard Clay more as a trickful nemesis after fixing some of their relations and venting their frustration towards each other via pranks and appriciates the peace he nowadays gets from Clay and him not messing with his business. Naddar Goldlief - Very much alike with Clay, but with Naddar Koren is more open about his hostility towards him. He is also amused of the two sticking their noses in his business and then complaining getting hurt. Koren is completely unable to take Naddar seriously in any way after his and Clay's drama with Katia, Clay who he has actually forgiven for that to an extent, but not Naddar. Tabitha Forsythe - There is no person alive Koren wouldn't be more likely to slay in the dark hours of the night. Koren is amazed by her pitiful and poor logical thinking, her always talking herself in any subject or subject, loving to testament his superior wits to her at any turn. Doesn't trust a single word or a promise she was to make after their brief history, and anyone associated with her by any time would face the same hatred with passion he holds towards Tabitha. Currently is restraining himself on the case though for the pact he made with Alex. Tilly - Koren would really see Tilly as a harmless, most of the time a liability for his causes. From time to time he feels that Tilly would be the little sister he never had, yet as always still careful even around him, for he knows her potential no doubt. Dawn Lakewood - Sees her as a failed protege and follower of Alex, an useless person he would not even care if was around. Koren tolerates her with ease, but can feel extremedly annoyed of her at times. The thing Koren appriciates in her is leaving him to be at peace, and not interfering with his business. Holds a certain kind of respect towards her for that and the time they shared as roommates even if neither of them really spent time at their room at all. Katia Rimllin - Would see her as one of the least threats, to none at him. For this reason he has issues taking her seriously at times, and of her naivety with Clay and Naddar. But has never held anything against her which is surprising for Koren. Also appriciates her not sticking in Koren's business very little to not at all. All in all Katia would have nothing to fear of Koren and vice versa in their current standings. Though this is not all and Koren's attitude towards a person relies heavily on the current moment rather than long term, it is actually unbelievably easy to reason with him and being considered a liability or better than that, superbly neutral, but it is even easier losing it. Also the reason for a specific character not to be here would most likely be, that Koren had not formed an opinion out of them yet or met them properly. Pre-Tower history Born to a wealthy and noble family which basically hated commoners, Koren was an exception. From a very young age, he looked out to play with the uneducated. Mostly because, they'd believe anything he said since he was properly educated and a noble. In the years, he turned out to manipulate his friends to do anything for him. Eventually he and his friends started to wreak small havoc in the city of Lumbridge. They were notorious apple thiefs, pickpocketers, trespassers and all sorts of small and petty crimes. His parents trying their best to keep him in line and to play with other noble children, everytime he would make the children cry with his horrific tales causing nightmares for weeks. Koren had always had a thing for the darker side of life. Death being a obsession for him. He'd even kill small animals just to see how they would look like dead. One day, Koren came across a book. With he readed it with great interest discovering it as an book of not-so-holy rituals. One day, his curiosity won his doubts and he manipulated his friends in to one of the rituals. Having no idea of what they posessed, it ended up horribly wrong. One of his friends dead, second one taking his own life and two going insane. At this point, his parents were convinced of him being mentally unstable or posessed.They would try anything from priests to doctors to wind down his interest for death without succeeding, his interest in turn, grew worse. But one thing was revealed during the ritual incident. Koren had magical capabilities, insignificant, but still capabilities. Shaming and dishonoring his family's name, as they were unable to help his condition they resorted in stripping him from his last name, reducing to call him their son. Shortly after, Koren found himself being thrown in to the Tower with the other Wizards, literally. Tower student history Koren first arrived during the conflict against Blackwood the Necromancer and his demons. His first assignment was with the rest to Falador, where Koren first learned to control his powers and wield them in battle, though due to exhaustation towards the end of the battle against one of Blackwood's demons, Koren went unconcious. He continued to progress along the Blackwood conflict, the next assignment in Ashdale where they confronted Blackwood summoning one of his demons again, it was there where Koren proved his wits as he coordinated many succesful attacks to the demon, eventually the Tower managed to force it to flee. After this Blackwood had invited them to his dungeon to settle the score once and for all. After seeing through each Demon again emerging victorious, they faced off with Blackwood personally. During the initial fight, Koren was wounded and unable to participate in the final battle against Blackwood at the Wizards Tower where he was then defeated for good, it as during this time Koren started already doubting if he'd should remain with the people he took for imbecils, and it was during this time Koren also started developing his affection towards Glace. After the Blackwood conflict Koren was involved with the Crimson King's failed assassination, where he decided otherwise from the rest to aid their enemy. Koren frustrated of this, left the others to do the dirty work, extremedly dissappointed in the Tower as a whole, staying to his studies and practices the whole time the others were hunting for the Crimson King. Previous to the Elder Gods confortation, Koren had discovered Kashnaru that had drawn the whole Tower to a deep sleep within a single conciousness. After aware of this the Tower fought to solve the riddles of the spirit, which eventually ended in a battle with it, the spirit posessing Koren as his vessel for during the fight. Alex, Dawn and Tabitha were able to defeat the spirit bound Koren, who then used his dream sword from his sequence, Ape's Bane to trap Kashnaru's spirit in to. After that, Koren had the permission from Alex to study on to Kashnaru and it's powers, leading to the foundation of Void magics. During the whole Elder gods saga, Koren stayed out of the way to focus on practicing his newfound arts. Shortly after this, Tabitha was found guilty by the Council to act against the Tower, wherein his only friend and romantic interest, Glace was also exiled for an unsaid time. Koren then decided that it was time for him to leave too, for he had had enough of the naivety of the group, and that also he wished to train his progress in Void magic with means the Tower would certainly not allow. After this Koren has had many run-ins with the tower, mainly during the Guild Wars and after in efforts to find Glace what did eventually happen. Now Koren views the Tower more as his associates than allies, his current motives and goals are unknown, but occasionally he'd be bargaining a deal with Alex in matters that crossed the interests of the Tower and Koren, operating from his residence. Trivia Koren was actually in to theater during his childhood years, was a fantastic child actor. Koren's hate towards Tabitha is nothing compared to his hatred towards micro-sized bugs and apes. Takes killing seriously, he puts time, effort and imagination to it as if it was an form of art to him. Inspiration for Koren was brought from many characters, such as Karthus the Deathsinger (League of Legends), Vladimir the Crimson Reaper (League of Legends), Koren of the Crimson Lotus (Sword of Mana), Deathjester (Sword of Mana). But most mainly Koren was inspired by Thresh the Chain Warden (League of Legends) and Death (Darksiders) Koren is not interested in any godship or god creature, not even the Godless that oppose them even if they are proven to be around. Most because he would be too self-interested to bound himself to serve a god or a group. Unquestionably holds the highest amount of people killed during his tower student time and after that. His most magnificent achievement so far was taking out an entire supply fort with explosives he had loaned from Tilly and just by his scythe and powers. His close contact kills rising up to closer to hundred and fifty, but with other causes counted in, the count is believed to rise up to four-fifth hundreds even. The exact number is unknown to him too, as he wouldn't bother counting since it's a rare day if his count would not be going upwards.